Le carnet
by mionestales
Summary: Dumbledore a encore eu une bonne idée! Donner à chaque élève un carnet qui lui permet de communiquer avec un autre élève d'une autre maison. Et bien sûr les lions avec les serpents ! Commence au début du tome 6 mais ne tient pas compte du prince de sang-mêlé, Rogue et toujours professeur de potions.
**1er septembre**

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé d'élèves. Les premières années écoutaient les dernières recommandations de leurs parents tandis que les dernières années montaient déjà dans le train pour retrouver leurs amis.

Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents avant de monter à bord du Poudlard Express. Sa valise à la main elle se mit à la recherche d'un wagon vide. Elle en trouva finalement un tout au fond du train et s'y installa en attendant ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron et Harry entrèrent.

« Coucou vous deux ! Comment vous allez depuis qu'on s'est vu sur le chemin de traverse ? » Leur demanda Hermione

« ça va bien et toi mione ? » dit Harry

« Je suis vraiment contente de reprendre les cours, j'ai déjà commencé à réviser pour les ASPICS ! »

« Mais mione, on n'a pas d'examens cet année, les aspics sont l'année prochaine ! » répondit Ron

« Oui mais il faut que je me prépare le plus tôt possible ! Et vous aussi ! D'ailleurs je vous ai préparé des programmes de révisions » dit-elle en tendant deux parchemins à Harry et Ron

« merci mione il fallait pas … »

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à se raconter leurs vacances puis se changèrent avant d'arriver à la gare de pré-au-lard. En arrivant au château, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et Hermione vit Harry faire un petit sourire à Ginny qui rougit. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là… Une fois la répartition des premières années terminée, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours habituel rappelant les règles à respecter dans l'enceinte du château. Le directeur se rassit après avoir fini de parler et le repas commença. Les élèves étaient contents de retrouver leurs camarades et les conversations allaient bon train. Hermione en profita pour parler à Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hermione » dit Ginny en continuant de manger

« Arrête Gin, je te connais trop bien ! J'ai bien vu que tu rougissais dès qu'il te souriait et que tu faisais que le regarder… »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Gin ….. »

« Bon d'accord, il me plaît et même beaucoup ! Tu es contente ? »

« Oui très ! »Dit Hermione en souriant « Tu devrais aller lui dire, je suis sûre que tu lui plais aussi ! »

« Mais bien sur mione ! Pour lui je ne suis que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami et rien d'autre malheureusement… »

« Et moi je suis sûre du contraire ! »

« Bon on parlera de ça plus tard, Dumbledore à l'air d'encore vouloir nous parler ».

Hermione se retourna vers la table et des professeurs et vit qu'en effet le directeur s'était levé de nouveau

« Mes chers élèves, après ce merveilleux repas il est grand temps de monter dans vos dortoirs. Cependant je voudrais que les sixièmes et septièmes années restent encore quelques minutes ici. Les autres vous pouvez partir, les préfets vont vous montrer vos dortoirs » dit Dumbledore en regardant les premières années.

Tous les élèves excepté ceux des deux dernières années se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle. Les élèves restants se regardaient et chuchotaient entre eux, se demandant pourquoi ils devaient rester là. Le directeur reprit la parole : « Si je vous ai fait rester ici, c'est pour vous expliquer une idée que j'ai eu et qui va permettre, je l'espère, de mettre fin aux tensions entre les maisons » Dit-il en lançant des regards aux tables des serpentard et des gryfondors. « Chacun de vous trouvera sur son lit un carnet de la couleur de sa maison. Ce carnet est ensorcelé pour vous permettre de parler avec un autre élève de la même année que vous mais d'une autre maison. Ce sera pour vous l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un à qui vous ne parleriez pas en réalité. Je compte sur vous pour jouer le jeu sérieusement et passer au-dessus de vos préjugés ! »

On entendait déjà des protestations dans la grande salle venant principalement de la table des lions et de celle des serpents.

« N'importe quoi »

« Moi je le fais pas, imagine ton carnet est relié à celui du balafré » dit Drago

« Ou pire à celui de miss-je-sais-tout »rajouta Pansy

« Oh l'horreur »ricana Drago

« Peut-être que je vais tomber sur une jolie serdaigle » dit Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil à une jolie blonde de serdaigle qui leva les yeux au ciel

Dumbledore qui semblait avoir entendu la remarque de Zabini précisa : « Bien sur votre correspondant pourra être une fille » Blaise sourit « ou un garçon » Le sourire de Zabini retomba quelque peu pendant que les autres serpentards se moquaient de lui. « Evidemment, le carnet est ensorcelé de façon à ce que vous ne puissiez pas mentir à votre correspondant et durant les deux premières semaines, vous n'aurez pas le droit de révéler votre identité mais bien sûr, vous pourrez poser toutes les autres questions que vous voudrez. Ah oui j'oubliais un léger détail, pour vous obliger à parler à votre camarade, des points seront enlevés à votre maison pour chaque journée où vous n'aurez pas écrit dans votre carnet! Et Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs. Et n'oubliez pas de vous servir de vos carnets » Dumbledore sourit malicieusement, quelle bonne idée il avait eu !

Chez les gryffondors personne n'en revenait, Dumbledore avait déjà eu des idées farfelues, mais là c'était encore pire que d'habitude !

« Je suis sûr qu'on va tous être avec des serpents » dit une sixième année de gryffondors

« Connaissant Dumbledore, c'est obligé. Ça va être serdaigle-Poufsouffle et Gryffondors-Serpentards » ajouta Ron alors qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

« Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! »

« Non mais Hermione, tu as vraiment envie de parler avec un serpent ? » lui demanda Harry

« Déjà on n'est pas surs d'être avec eux et puis au pire ils ne sont pas tous comme Malfoy ou sa bande. Certains ne sont pas méchants …. »

« Moi je le fais pas ! »

« Ron, je te préviens tu as intérêt à t'en servir de ton carnet, il n'est pas question qu'on perde des points à cause de Monsieur Ronald Wealsey qui ne veut pas parler à un serpentard ! » s'exclama Hermione

« Mais Mione… »

« Ah non pas toi aussi Harry ! Moi non plus cette histoire ne me plait pas trop mais on n'a pas le choix, c'est comme ça ! Et maintenant bonne nuit je monte me coucher ! » Dit Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune.

Elle alla dans sa chambre où ses affaires avaient déjà été rangées. En tant que préfète elle avait eu le droit d'avoir une chambre toute seule, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie ! Contrairement à Ron qui avait préféré rester dans le dortoir avec les autres. Elle allait pouvoir travailler tard le soir sans déranger personne ! Elle regarda autour d'elle : sa chambre était spacieuse et décorée aux couleurs des lions. Un grand lit à baldaquins occupait la partie gauche de la chambre. A droite se trouvait un grand bureau à côté d'une cheminée semblable à celle de la salle commune et en face de la porte une grande armoire ornée d'un lion doré occupait le mur. D'un côté du bureau une grande bibliothèque déjà bien remplie attira l'attention d'Hermione. Elle s'en approcha et survola les titres; livres de cours, romans sorciers…. Il y avait un peu de tout. Hermione se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour lire tout ça !

Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain attenante et se prépara pour aller se coucher. Elle revint dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit sur lequel trônait en évidence un magnifique carnet rouge et doré. « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais déjà oublié… » se dit-elle. Elle prit le carnet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur toutes les pages étaient blanches. Ce carnet rappelait à Hermione celui de Jédusor, elle soupçonnait Dumbledore d'en avoir eu l'idée en se rappelant de la chambre des secrets. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais bon si les carnets étaient ensorcelés par le directeur lui-même les élèves ne risquaient rien. Elle se demandait vraiment à qui était relié son carnet. Elle alla chercher une plume dans son sac et revint s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle ouvra et referma le cahier plusieurs fois. Elle hésitait à écrire dedans. Et si elle tombait sur un serpent….Et si elle tombait sur Pansy ou Blaise ou encore pire Malfoy…. Dans tous les cas elle ne saurait pas l'identité de son correspondant avant deux semaines. Elle prit une grande inspiration et écrivit sur le carnet : _**Bonne nuit**_.


End file.
